


The Perfect Flatmate.

by Michaelssw0rd



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd
Summary: Arthur Pendragon is the best flat mate anyone could ask for. Neat, organized and extremely polite.Unfortunately, he is also a homophobe.





	The Perfect Flatmate.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Timelordspeakingenochian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timelordspeakingenochian/gifts).



> FOREVER ago, my sister asked me to write a fic about [THIS](https://twitter.com/gaystarnews/status/735878287042306048) news thingy. I wrote quite a different (yet inspired) version of it for her birthday, and then promptly forgot about posting it. 
> 
> So here it is now, months later. I hope you all enjoy it as much as my sister did.

Merlin groaned as he woke up, trudging towards the kitchen holding his head.

“Breakfast’s is on the table and coffee is brewing.” His flat mate kept his tone low, in deference to his headache and Merlin squinted at him gratefully.

“You’re the best!”

It wasn’t a lie. Arthur was the best flat mate anyone could ask for. Neat, organized and extremely polite. He was never out late, never brought friends over, and was always willing to help Merlin with his homework, and now apparently, through his hangover.

He was also bloody gorgeous.

It was a problem.

Merlin flopped down on the chair, cursing the moment he had decided to go out with Gwaine. There was always too much drinking involved, and too many inadvisable adventures. He blearily watched Arthur move about the kitchen, already dressed for University, and was distantly glad that he didn’t have an early class today.

“Thanks,” Merlin mumbled as Arthur placed a cup of coffee in front of him, and leaned back against the counter to casually sip his own.

“Had a nice night?” Arthur asked, smirking, when Merlin started taking small bites of his food. Merlin groaned, and Arthur chuckled. “That’s quite an impressive hickey you’re carrying. I take it she was a biter?”

Merlin sat straighter, and fixed his shirt. Dammit. Edwin had been… quite intense. He ducked his head sheepishly, not meeting Arthur’s knowing gaze. “Errr… Yeah. He was… well, I wouldn’t really call it a mistake but I won’t be seeing him again anytime soon.”

He busied himself in his food and almost didn’t notice the way Arthur had stiffened at his comment. He ate in silence, until he looked up and saw the look on Arthur’s face.

“What?”

“ _He_... You’re gay,” Arthur choked out, his expressions constipated.

Merlin was too used to that tone by now, accompanied by those expressions. He hadn’t been expecting to have to deal with them here though- at his home, with Arthur- and the realization felt like a gut punch.

“Yeah. Is that a problem?” He raised his eyebrow, daring Arthur to say something.

Arthur placed his unfinished cup of coffee on the counter and turned away. “No. No problem at all.” He quickly drained and rinsed the cup and picked up his bag, already moving towards the door. “I am sorry. I am getting late for the class. Have a nice day.”

And then he was gone.               

Merlin stared at the closed door and felt his stomach drop.

Arthur Pendragon was a perfect flat mate. Neat, organized and extremely polite.

He was also apparently a homophobe.

* * *

Merlin was on a date.

It was a rare enough occurrence as it was, but Cedric didn’t try to keep their relationship a secret, didn’t try to stay in the closet, and was willing to openly hold hands in the campus. Merlin would take it, despite the lack of attraction and Cedric’s unfortunate infatuation with feathered clothing.

They went to the campus café, hand in hand, and Cedric kissed him chastely on his cheek before taking a seat as Merlin went to order them food. He felt his heart glow at the casual show of affection, and he resolutely ignored the looks of disgust people threw his way. To survive, he had had to develop a thick skin.

But that thick skin didn’t help when he reached the counter and saw the other person staring at him. _Arthur_. He was holding a brown takeaway bag, obviously on his way out, but had stopped to watch Merlin. The look on his face was something Merlin couldn’t stomach, so used to compassion and fondness from the man. Arthur look nauseated.

Merlin looked away, ordering his food and hoping Arthur would just go away on his own. He didn’t want to sour his mood, but he supposed that ship had already sailed. He tried to forget Arthur was here, focusing on the memory of Cedric’s smiles and the feeling of his hand in Merlin’s, and for a moment he was able to pretend everything was okay.

Arthur didn’t give him the opportunity to keep up that pretense though. While Merlin waited for his food to arrive, Arthur cleared his throat and commented. “So… you’re dating Cedric.”

Merlin had to applaud the effort he had put into making his voice sound normal, but it still cracked at the name. He turned around, and made sure his expressions were hard. “Yes, I am. Is there something you want to say?”

Arthur winced and shook his head. Merlin sighed, but then Arthur opened his mouth again, speaking in hushed whisper. “He isn’t worth your time.”

“You know what?” Merlin whipped around, raising his finger. “I don’t have to deal with this. He is interested in me, and wants to make me happy. If you can’t stomach the fact that I am dating a guy, it’s your own damn problem, not mine.”

Thankfully his order arrived at that moment, and he picked it up and stalked off towards Cedric, who was looking at him curiously. He resolutely ignored Arthur calling his name, not willing to let Arthur steal the little pocket of happiness he had found.

* * *

Merlin was watching Frozen, with a bowl of ice-cream in his lap. He fished into the bowl, but his spoon met empty container, while Elsa sang about being free.

He didn’t want to be free.

He didn’t want to be single.

That hadn’t stopped Cedric from breaking up with him, only two weeks into their relationship. He looked around gloomily, making puppy eyes at Arthur, who was being surprisingly indulgent during his heartbreak. Despite being a homophobe, he was a solid friend.

Arthur patted his shoulder, and moved to fridge to refill his bowl with chocolate ice-cream. Merlin put a spoonful in his mouth, mumbling a quiet, “Thank you.”

He had expected more censure from Arthur, something about so much sugar not being good for health, but he just turned around and started watching the movie, giving Merlin time to get over his heartbreak in relative privacy. Somewhere in the middle of the movie, Merlin felt himself lie down on the sofa, his eyes closing.

“You were wrong you know. It’s not because of Cedric, not because I am gay. It’s because I am, well, me. I can’t keep anyone interested for long.” He spoke into the cushion, his defenses down. Arthur turned off the movie, letting the dark and quiet settle into the living room, and Merlin suddenly realized how exhausted he was. He thought Arthur had left, but then he felt someone placing a blanket over him, tucking him in.

“I guess we will just have to disagree about that.”

Merlin was too knackered to figure out a clever reply to that.

* * *

Merlin was sure he was going to fail his calculus class, his boyfriend had dumped him, and he was sporting a ginormous crush on his completely straight and obviously homophobic flat-mate. Life could hardly get much worse.

So he felt very much justified in encouraging Cenred’s wandering hands at the club, wanting to feel something other than crushing despair, even if for just one night. Cenred’s promiscuity wasn’t a secret, everyone knew he just wanted a fun time- and everyone knew he made sure his lover had a good time too. Merlin had seen what a steady relationship-and its end- was like, and he had to say, he wasn’t a fan.

So when Cenred grinded against his back, and whispered into his ear, “Have somewhere private we can go?” Merlin didn’t hesitate before nodding.

His steps did falter outside the apartment, but when they had started flat sharing, Arthur had told him he was welcome to bring his conquests home, so he didn’t linger there longer. He didn’t stop to consider Arthur had said that before he knew Merlin was gay, but if Arthur had a problem with that… well, screw him.

He was going to enjoy himself.

The rumors hadn’t been wrong about Cenred’s prowess. Merlin forgot all about his courses and broken heart, and his unrequited, and admittedly foolish crush on Arthur’s homophobic arse, even if just for a little while.

He woke up, pleasantly sore, before the reality of the situation crashed into him. He groaned aloud, lying straighter to stare at the ceiling. That, had been a remarkably stupid decision. He lay there, debating if he could quit his degree and go back to Ealdor and become a farmer, as the clock ticked half past four in the morning.

His bladder made the decision for him, complaining loudly. He slowly, without wanting to disturb Cenred, got out of bed and moved out of the room. For a moment, he considered doing a walk of shame out of his own apartment, and leave before Cenred even woke up, letting Arthur deal with him.

Oh fuck… Arthur.

He banged the back of his head against the closed door, groaning again.

He had been so understanding after Merlin’s breakup, helping him with his studies and sharing his own notes, and always making sure there was a warm meal for Merlin because he tended to forget self-care in his wallowing. It had only made Merlin realize how much deeper than friendship his feelings for his flat mate ran. It was a phenomenally stupid idea, but Arthur didn’t make it easier by his easy smiles and casual touches.

And now, he must hate Merlin, because he had brought his… indecency… back to Arthur’s home.

Damn it.

He walked a few steps into the living room, and froze. Arthur was sitting on the couch, holding his head in his hands. Merlin must’ve made some sort of noise because Arthur looked up. He looked haunted, and Merlin felt a second of regret at causing Arthur so much discomfort.

It was quickly replaced with righteous indignation. Who was Arthur to make him feel guilty about who he wanted to sleep with?

Arthur opened his mouth but Merlin held his hands up. “I don’t wanna hear it.” Arthur snapped his mouth shut, before opening it again.

“I…”

“I am going to go to the washroom, and when I come back, I would appreciate it if you aren’t here. I understand that you don’t approve of my sinful ways… but I really can’t deal with it right now Arthur. Please.”

He hated that his voice cracked in the end, and that was what made Arthur’s face soften. “It’s not what you think…”

“Isn’t it?” Merlin laughed bitterly. “You want me to believe you aren’t sickened by the fact that I had sex with Cenred? Don’t bother. Your face is telling me everything I need to know.”

“Merlin…”

“If it makes you feel better… I am quite sickened by myself at the moment as well.” Merlin didn’t wait for Arthur’s reply, quickly making his way towards the bathroom to hide. He splashed water on his face, and stared at his reflection, wondering when he had become so pathetic.

When he came out, Arthur was nowhere to be seen. On the table though, lay a notebook with a sticky note with Merlin’s name pasted on it. Merlin picked it up, not wanting to go back to his room, and had to sit down when he saw it was Arthur’s detailed study plan along with notes for Calculus… something he had devised just for Merlin, because he knew he was struggling.

Fuck.

The man didn’t even make it easy to dislike him.

* * *

At the breakfast table, both of them avoided meeting each other’s eyes. Merlin quickly drank his coffee, picking up his bag and heading out, the awkwardness between them suffocating. He was almost out of the door when Arthur’s quiet voice stopped him.

“Merlin.”

Merlin considered walking out, but the soft entreaty in Arthur’s voice was irresistible.

“Yeah?”

He turned around to see Arthur’s face become pained. “I don’t mind who you sleep with.” Arthur was an awful liar but Merlin appreciated the effort. “But I would be grateful if you didn’t bring them back here. I realize I told you that you could, but as it turns out, I can’t really handle it.”

There was disgust on his face, but Merlin had an inkling that it wasn’t directed towards Merlin. That at least, was promising. Arthur was trying to overcome his own bigoted ideas. Merlin nodded, allowing him that much. He didn’t think he could stand the idea of seeing that look on Arthur’s face again anyway. “Alright.”

Arthur sighed in relief.

“Thank you.”

* * *

They had all passed.

Merlin considered it nothing short of a miracle- brought about by Arthur’s angelic powers- but he couldn’t stop grinning.

It was the only reason he had agreed to go to Gwaine’s party, which was notorious for being full of bad decisions. Arthur was going too, and that was another incentive. As they were going to be apart during the semester break, Merlin couldn’t help wanting to spend as much time with the man as he could, despite how much it twisted his gut and broke his heart.

He was pining. But it didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate the good bits. Like the sound of Arthur’s laughter, and the way his eyes crinkled, or the way his hand lingered on Merlin’s shoulder when he clapped him on his back, the warmth of it searing him. He blamed Arthur’s gorgeous mouth for distracting him enough to not make him realize what he was agreeing to before it was too late.

That was how Merlin ended up playing spin the bottle.

It was the most juvenile of games, but the girls had been interested, and the boys wanted to have someone to snog before they left for their homes. It the perfect. It was Merlin’s worst nightmare.

Gwaine started it, whooping as the bottle landed on Morgana. She smiled and indulged him, but when Gwaine pulled away, he looked pained. Merlin had to wonder what Morgana had done to make Gwaine not-enjoy a kiss. Morgana’s landed on Leon, and their soft kiss made everyone make cooing noises, including Merlin. He loved how Morgana’s smile lost its sharp edges around the man. Leon kissed Gwen, and it was chaste and quick, Lancelot’s heated gaze making everyone chuckle. Gwen, bless her beautiful heart, spun and got the love of his life.

“Get a room,” Arthur hooted, when their kiss became a little too intimate. When they separated, Gwen was blushing furiously.

Lancelot’s spin landed on Merlin, and he swallowed heavily. As hot as Lance was, he was wholeheartedly taken, so he wasn’t afraid of a chaste peck by him. He was afraid of, well, Arthur watching. Lance threw a cautious glance at Arthur, his gaze calculating, before he bent and kissed Merlin on his cheek.

It was utterly sweet and Merlin must’ve melted a little bit. He made sure not to look at Arthur, but he could swear the entire group let out a relieved sigh at that.

He looked at the bottle nervously, his palms sweating. He didn’t have the most wonderful of lucks, and he wondered if he could excuse himself from the game. With trembling fingers, he reached for the bottle, hoping it landed on Gwaine, so they could all laugh it off as a joke, or Percy, or Gwen, or heck… even Morgana.

Anyone but Arthur.

So of course, it spun ominously, slowing down, almost… almost pausing at Gwen, but then inching a little more and landing on Arthur.

His eyes darted up, panicked, and he reached for the bottle again. “My hand slipped. Let me do it again.”

“Nah-uh. The rules are rules. You kiss the one it lands on.” Morgana shook her head, smirking.

Merlin looked at Gwaine, his eyes pleading, but he just shrugged. Merlin then glanced at Arthur, waiting for him to protest… he obviously wouldn’t want to kiss an openly gay guy, not when he had made his stance on homosexuality so clear.

Arthur was just smiling tightly, his voice strained. “Don’t be a chicken, Merlin. Come here.” Arthur bent forward, and Merlin swallowed nervously but was pulled magnetically by Arthur’s eyes. Arthur’s raised a hand to cup Merlin’s face, surprisingly gentle, and his thumb stroked his cheek as he pressed their lips together.

It was nothing like Merlin was expecting.

In his fantasies, he had imagined Arthur’s lips to be soft and moist. Instead they were chapped and dry, and yet Merlin had never felt anything quite so perfect before and wanted to feel them against his forever. He raised his own hand to run it through Arthur’s hair, and Arthur smiled into the kiss, opening his lips and taking Merlin’s bottom lip between his own softly.

Merlin let out a whimper, and then quickly clamped down on his emotions and pulled away. Arthur’s hand lingered still on his face, and the look in his eyes was unreadable and complex. Merlin felt like he was drowning in the blue oasis of it.

Someone cleared their throat, and that’s when Arthur chuckled sheepishly, pulling his hand back. Merlin quickly looked down at his lap, knowing he must be flushing something terrible. Mercifully, nobody teased them about it much, as they continued the game.

It didn’t last for very long after that, the awkwardness palpable in the air, or maybe it just felt like that to Merlin. Afterward, Merlin hid in a corner for the rest of the party, not mingling, embarrassment and confusion raging inside his heart.

That wasn’t a kiss of someone who was disgusted, but maybe Arthur didn’t want to make it obvious to his friends. Was it his way of apologizing to Merlin? Did he have no clue about Merlin’s glaringly obvious infatuation? Or maybe he did know, and this was his own cruel way of showing Merlin something he could never have.

His head pounded, and his heart ached, and by the time the party fizzled down and it was time to go home, Merlin had succeeded in killing all his happiness at passing the exam, and was well on his way to drowning in misery.

He and Arthur had walked to the party. He cursed that decision now, when he had to walk side by side Arthur, alone.

The silence was excruciating, and Merlin let it go on for a while, as they made their way through the two blocks between their and Gwaine’s apartment, until he couldn’t stand it anymore.

“I am sorry,” he blurted.

Arthur stopped, turning around to stare at him curiously. “Whatever for?”

“For… I don’t know. Putting you in that position.”

“Merlin, let’s get this straight. Did you deliberately plan on the bottle to land on me?”

“No.” Merlin’s eyes shot up, and he shook his head vehemently. “I tried for just the opposite. Anyone but you.”

He thought Arthur looked hurt by that, but that must have been Merlin’s imagination. “So it wasn’t your fault. If anything… I should be the one apologizing.”

“No. I know that. But still… I know how you feel about gays in general, and I never thought I would say that, but despite your homophobia, you are a pretty great guy. I like you a lot, and I don’t want to ruin our-”

“Merlin…”

“-friendship. And I know I haven’t made a secret of my feelings but I want you to know I can handle them. They won’t be a problem. I know how to handle crushes on straight men. It’s like-”

“Merlin.”

“-you can call me an expert at that. That, and bad life decisions. And I guess I want to say…”

“Oh fuck it.”

Merlin felt Arthur grab his face, his fingers sliding into his hair, tilting his face up and kissing him furiously. Merlin was too stunned to respond, and let Arthur move his lips against his, crushing their bodies together. Before Merlin could understand what was happening, Arthur was already pulling back, resting his forehead against Merlin’s and breathing heavily.

“What?” Merlin said, intelligently.

“That’s what I have been trying to tell you… for months now. Everyone knows… except you, apparently.”

“What?” Merlin shook his head, gazing at Arthur in confusion and something like hope.

Arthur moved forward to kiss him again, soft and quick. “I don’t mind you kissing guys, you _idiot_. I mind that the guy isn’t me.”

Merlin gaped, pulling away this time. Arthur let him go, smiling and looking strangely vulnerable.

“You aren’t homophobic.”

Arthur barked out a laugh. “No… No I am not. Merlin, I am gay.”

“Oh.” Merlin sagged, and Arthur came close again. Tentatively, Arthur wrapped his arms around him, and Merlin let himself move closer into the embrace.

“Yes. _Oh_.”

“I have been quite an idiot about this, haven’t I?”

Arthur’s voice was light, the smirk evident in it. “You don’t say.”

“Sorry.” Merlin mumbled against Arthur’s chest, his brain finally catching up to the fact that Arthur didn’t hate him. Just the exact opposite. His lips tingled by the memory of the kisses he hadn’t been able to savor, and he felt cheated.

“It’s okay. I am sure you can make it up to me.”

Merlin looked up at him, smile tugging at his lips, and hope blooming in his chest. “Yeah?”

Arthur nodded. “Yeah. It involves kisses. Lots and lots of kisses.”

“Sounds reasonable.” Merlin grinned, tugging Arthur’s face down to begin his repayment already. After all, there was no time like the present.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are basically what will get me through this upcoming exam! (and back to writing again.) ♥


End file.
